


Become The Beast

by nananinha



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fantasy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Park Jimin Swears a Lot (BTS), Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nananinha/pseuds/nananinha
Summary: Sana knew, just like that, that Momo had complete control over her. She knew she was completely hypnotized by the japanese girl, from her long and extremely shiny black her, her round burgundy eyes, and her swan neck, long and elegant like a queen's. And in the end, she smiled, because she liked it. She liked every little effect the other had on her, the butterflies storming in her stomach, the heat crawling through her skin, the feeling of bravery and freedom that she felt every time their eyes met. She liked a lot.It was simple. Just like that....Sana has lived her whole life in a little farm with her mother and aunt, and has never seen a real vampire or witch in her life, only in the news. That is... until she got a strange scolarship in that famous school for witches and vampires.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Honey Eyes in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic in like... Ten years maybe. I'm a little nervous but, yeah that's it.  
> Dedicating this to my girlfriend isabella because I love her more than normal words can express so I'm giving you this whole goddamn story.  
> My inspos were a little bit of Vampire Academy, a little bit of the Grishaverse and specially the song Become the Beast from Karliene, so if you wanna get in the vibes for this I highly recomend you go listen to it ;)  
> There will be other couples but I didn't want to tag them because spolierrrrrs  
> Also I don't really know how much chapters i want this to have so, i'm gonna leave at 7 for now and if I decide to write more I'll do a season two or something  
> Thats basically it, enjoy this (or not)
> 
> If you like playlists I made one for this fic too  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4cwGmEHvUe0E4FPIOUi1gi?si=ZDh39iZnR3GCaahZ1k3RHQ

Sana never got a letter in her life. Well, she barely had any friends and the few she had were, as all young people - and some old - addicted to any technology existent. She looked at the white envelope in her hand, the only thing written on it was her name in a very elegant calligraphy. When she walked inside and closed the door behind her, she looked at Jihyo, seated in her couch wearing her pajamas and reading one of Sana's Stephen Kings books.

"Did you or Jimin did this?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. Jihyo looked at the book for a few more moments - Sana knew she was finishing the paragraph - before looking up to her friend. 

She saw the envelop and raised her eyebrows, matching the sarcastic look on Sana's face. 

"Why _me or Jimin_? Can't Jeongyeon prank you?" She asked offended and Sana shaked her head negatively, walking to the sofa and sitting besides her. 

"She's to busy studying to do something like this. But you two..." She explained, working her way through opening the envelope without ripping it. It _could_ have worked, you see, if she haven't annoyed Jihyo and made the girl decide to close the book in her hands and hit her with it.

"Ouch!" Sana exclaimed, massaging her arm with a pout. "Why did you..."

"So you can finally stop annoying me and let me read in peace." Jihyo answered and opened the book again. Sana sighed and got back to the task of opening her envelope, finding inside of it a piece of folded paper and what seemed like a ticket. She unfolded the paper first, looking at the sharp handwriting, red ink like wine. 

_Dear Minatozaki Sana,_

_We hope this letter finds you in good health, one week before your 16th birthday as planned by our honor, Andrea Todorov._

_It has come to the attention of the St. Nikolai School that you have the potencial to be one of our brilliant students. We are sending you a train ticket, to travel to the capital in three days so you can start this new semester with us. You were accepted in the students corpus with a full scolarshipp and we will take care of all the costs you have living and studying with us for the next three years, until you graduate._

_To confirm your acceptance to our school all you have to do is set this letter on fire within the next three days before your train ride and we will know and prepare for your arrival._

_Yours, truly_

_Joalin Maliev, the vice principal._

Sana's chin dropped as soon as she reached the second line. 

"What the fuck? Jihyo this is not fun, for the love of Saint Sylvia stop joking with me." She said furiously, calling her friend's attention to the paper in her hands. Soon her eyes were as wide as Sana's open mouth.

"Oh my god... What the hell? How could you never tell me you were a witch? Sana, what the actual hell?" She asked angrily, forgetting the book on the side and staring her friend. 

This could not be happening. Not right now, not when Sana just...

"Because I am not. I'm not a witch, I never was. I'm... human and you _know_ that!" Sana shouted back. Jihyo reached for the envelope and took out the ticket that was still inside. 

"I don't..." the older hesitated "I don't think this is a joke. The ticket is real, Sana." 

They both stared ate the ticket. There was a date. A destination. A time. And the oficial government stamp with President Selena's face on it. 

"Crap." They said at the same time.

"What should I... Should I go?" But, Sana's mind was like a hurricane, spinning with every little piece of memory she had, all of her life a confusion dragged around by a furious wind. 

"For what? What is a human girl gonna do in a school for vampires and witches?" Jihyo said plainly. Sana blinked and looked at her hands. 

"Find out what they want with me." She answered, voice low. She could not help but wonder, now, if she was really human. Or maybe they wanted to turn her into a vampire? Or vampire food. A lot of people worked as feeders when they went to the capital for university, it was "easy" money. But no, that was not it. They wanted her as a student. 

Her whole life, no one besides her mother, aunt and her harp teacher said she was special. And, don't get her wrong, she loved those three woman too much and could be content on beign special just for them. But deep down, she did wanted more. Maybe she had somehting of her father, after all.

* * *

Sana decided to set fire to the letter that same night. She knew Jihyo might never speak with her again, her mother would miss her like hell but this was her chance. She also knew St. Nikolai had one of the greatest art programs in the country, but it just... Wasn't accessible. Until now. She talked with her mother and aunt over dinner, a conversation that went way better than she imagined. Only aunt Akiko cried. Her mother squeezed her hand on hers until the food got cold.

And then she had to call Jimin and Jeongyeon, the sibilings that were her friends since she was three. Their parents were the ones who gave her first harp and she would cherish that forever. So, the next day Jeongyeon went to her house with Jihyo and the three of them videocalled Jimin, who left for university last year and lived in the capital already. He was the most excited one with the news.

But at the end of the night... They were all a little scared. No one knew what they wanted with Sana and how this would turn out in the end. And, it could be dangerous. Very dangerous. But, when the day came, they all went with her to the train station. Her mother didn't let go of her hand until she had to get on the train. Jihyo and Jeongyeon hugged her at the same time and Jeong left a kiss on her forehead.

"Take care of yourself, ok? Don't depend on my brother for help, cause Saint Sylvia knows how irresponsible Jimin is." She said with a little laugh. "I love you Sana. See you on Christmas, okay?" She ended, ruffling the blonde hair on the younger's head.

Jihyo smiled and hugged Jeongyeon's arm. She didn't say anything to Sana, but the blonde could notice her eyes watery and knew she didn't want to speak because she would end up crying.

"If you need anything call us. We're only a three hour train ride away." Her aunt, the last one to say goodbye, laughed and hugged her niece. "We love you, Sana. Please take care of yourself. Don't forget to eat. And call. Call us everyday, alright?"

And that was it. Ten minutes later Sana was seated in the usual brown leather seat of the train, an old lady with a blue feather heat seated in front of her, reading a book about Saint Sylvia. She slept for most of three hours and sent a text to Jimin telling him the hour she would arrive, cause the boy promised to pick her up at the station. And there he was, striped shirt, tight black pants and black combat boots. The silver hair was divided in half and his angelic smile was a little contrasting with the outfit.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you went blonde, Minatozaki" He said hugging her. "Come, I have so much to show you."

Jimin took her to lunch at a little café close to St. Nikolai and then showed her his apartment and how to get there through the subway. He helped her with her bags and, after a few hugs and more talking, he said he would wait outside until she said everything was ok. If not, he would be ready to try and help her out or something. 

And there she was, three days after receiving that letter that did not even existed anymore, walking in the enormous iron gates of the St. Nikolai School, her red backpack on her back, her other bag on one hand and her harp case - thank god it had wheels - being dragged by the other. She didn't bring much more than clothes and her essential hygiene products, and two of her favorite books. She didn't even know if she would actually be accepted there, and if she was, what would she need. 

A blonde, tall woman with bright red eyes was waiting for her at the door, impeccable emerald suit and dark purple lipstick. She didn't seem to be more than 35 or 40 years, but Sana knew better than that. She smiled and offered to help with the bag. Sana could see a few student's circling in the back, all with black uniforms - a black and grey pladed skirt or pair of pants, white blouse with blood red tie, grey wool vest and a black blazer - some girls wore witch hats and a few even capes. One of them was carrying a broom on her hands.

"You must be Miss Minatozaki" she extended her pale hand with long black nails. "I'm the Vice Principal, Joalin Maliev. The students usually call me Miss Lina." Sana accepted the hand. "Welcome to Saint Nikolai"

Walking into the school was like entering one of the many fictional worlds Sana got to know while reading. First thing she noticed, it was not dark at all. She knew that a simple spell was all a vampire needed to not burn in the sun, but still, she expected something... less bright. The school - that was the size of a castle, or even bigger than one - had glass walls on the corridors of the main building. There was a big mix of nude tones and dark reds and browns going on, but it was really pleasing to the eye. The dark carpets and floors, the clear walls with expensive curtains and beautiful landscape paintings, the many, many plants and even the contrast of the old Victorian structure of the buildings with it's modern decoration. Sana held a smile. Maybe she would like this place.

The blonde woman walked with her until one of the three buildings, the girls dormitory. All the rooms were made for two student's but, since male witches did not exist, the feminine dorms were divided a little bit different. A witch and a vampire in each room. That made Sana wonder... Would she be sharing her room with which one since she was human? Well, there were a few humans in the school, seven if she remembered correctly. But they were all children of very important people - the daughter of President Selena lived right there -, so the chance she was gonna share a room with one of them was basically zero.

"This is your new room. Hirai Momo is your roommate, but she's in class right now so you have a little time to settle your stuff. I'll come back in two hours to take you to met our principal so you can talk about... Your new life. Then I'll ask for Momo or one of the Kim sibilings to give you a tour of the school and take you to dinner." The woman, Miss Lina, smiled and gave Sana back her bag. "Again, welcome to our school, Minatozaki Sana." And left. 

It was not a small room at all. It had a very big window on the wall opposite to the door, and two small double beds, one in each side of the room with a trunk by the foot. A big round brown carped was in the middle and a open door showed a bathroom, close to another door that should be a closet. The bed by the left had a floral print duvet, a violin was on top of it close to a few papers full of notes and the uniform's black blazer was on the yellow chair on the little writing desk on that side of the room. The other side was completely empty, no duvets, no yellow chairs. Well, number one on Sana's shopping list now, _a chair._

 _"_ Let's unpack, then" she said to herself, closing the door but she couldn't finish it because, suddenly, a black haired girl stormed inside, completely breathless. 

"Oh, you're here already" She said, and her burgundy eyes met Sana's. A vampire. A very out breath vampire. The blonde girl's suprise started to turn into concern. The girl was very pale and a little sweaty. 

"Yes... Are you okay?" She asked and the other looked at her, loosing her tie, mouth now open to breath. "I'm Sana. Minatozaki Sana" She said at the black haired girl's silence. 

"I'm Momo, Hirai Momo." The roommate. So... Was Sana a witch? No, she couldn't. "You don't look like a witch" Momo said, as if she read Sana's thoughts. Sana slumped on her new bed, acommodating her harp in between the writing desk and the bed's trunk. 

"I don't think I am one." She answered honestly, looking at the ceiling as her back touched the surprinsingly comfortable mattress. She heard the vampire moving, sitting in her own bed.

"Then what are you?" She asked, gently. Sana thought for a while.

"A girl. Capricorn. Harpist. Japanese. Hm what else.... I dance a little and I am in fact very good at cooking." She answered and the still out of breath vampire let out a little scoffed sigh. "Last time I checked I... was human, I guess. But then I received the letter from Saint Nikolai and now... Yeah, I kinda wanna know what I am too." She finished.

"I see." The black haired girl said. "I can help you and you can help me." She continued as she got up, hardly. Sana paid attention to every movement of the other girl. She was, undoubtedly, the most beautiful creature she had ever seen, even looking like she was about to throw up, she still seemed ethereal. "Let me bite you." She said. 

Sana's eyes widened. Bite who?

After a few moments of shocked silence from the blonde, Momo started explaining.

"I can... Identify if you're human or not by tasting your blood." She said simply, like they're were talking about tea flavors. Well, for Momo it could actually be like talking about tea flavors. "And you can help me because I haven't feed in a while and I'm... really not okay right now."

Well, that last part seemed true enough. Sana gulped and gave it a little thought. Was it worth it?

"It doesn't hurt, you know. They say it actually feels very good, so..." Momo said weakly. She really did seem _bad._

"Ok." Sana said. Well, she was already in Saint Nikolai, sharing a room with a impossibly pretty vampire. And she had already sent Jimin home. There was no turning back. At least, not today. 

Momo looked relieved and relaxed a bit. 

"Come here and sit, the first bite makes you feel a little cold. And dizzy. My bed is warmer then your naked mattress." She said and Sana obeyed. "Rist or neck, Minatozaki?" She asked, her voice kind and soft again, making Sana feel secure. Sana looked at the other's eyes.

"Where is it better?" She asked and Momo managed to smile again. It was beautiful. Almost hypnotizing. 

"The neck. Neck is better." Momo said and Sana nodded.

"Then go ahead." She said and put her hair up in a bun. Momo got closer to her in the bed, legs crossed and torso turned in her direction. 

"Can I hold your waist?" She asked and Sana was sure she blushed. She just nodded, afraid her voice was gonna shake. Then, cold hands holding her firmly in place, cold even through her sweater's. Hair, smooth and with a sweet peach smell brushing against her arms. A sigh, the air coming out directly into her skin and making her hairs stand. Lips, soft and a little dry, touching her so, so smoothly it almost seemed like a dream. Sana closed her eyes and raised her hands, holding onto the other's arms. She heard a little smirk but she couldn't care less. This was good. 

And the teeth. Teeth penetrating her skin so delicately, but her whole body felt it. She gasped and her fingers curled on Momo's blouse. It was strange at the beginning, and it made her open her eyes again. But after a few instants, Momo squeezed her waist tighter and putted more pressure on the bite, pushing Sana back against the bed and moaning. 

Now, this was _really_ good. 

Until... It wasn't. Something in Sana clicked when she closed her eyes again, a million colorful points of light filled her vision, making her shake as panic flooded inside her. She felt Momo's teeth leaving her neck and as soon as the vampire realised her waist she felt a cold that made her bones ache and she screamed. 

Everything went dark. 

And then, rain. Rain in the grass and rain in the trees and cold fingers intertwined on hers, warm and wet. She could see her reflection on the golden pendant hanging on the other's chest, just bellow the collar bone. Her eyes were bright, like honey. Like they were when her father left and only he saw it. Like they were right now, for Momo to see, too. 

Why was everything so cold?


	2. Why can I feel what you feel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo and Mina grew up in a big mansion, without knowing their parents, only the governess, the Russian Ana Karolina. Both of them were send to the St. Nikolai School, a special school for vampires and witches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I came back with chapter two  
> Not much to say this time, so enjoy! (or not)  
> Please don't mind the errors again i was sleepy and did not revise it, but i'll edit later ;)

Momo used to sneak in the governess office during the afternoon - while the Russian woman was taking her daily nap in her room - to look at her mother's portrait. It was the only time she could see her face, and until she turned 10, she would cry thinking she didn't know how her mother looked like when she smiled, or laughed, or was angry, or even cried. She only knew that one serious expression on the photo, her thin lips painted vivid red, her eyes dark red like Momo's, but the shape were more like Mina's. She had sharp cheek bones and a round, small nose. She was wonderful and Momo would always want to meet her. If she was still alive, that is.

But, when the little vampire girl turned eleven, she was alone in the big mansion with Ana Karolina, since Mina was a year older and was sent to the Capital to start her studies at Saint Nikolai. Momo didn't hear her sister play the piano for her for that entire year and she decided not to even touch her violin until they got together again.

Now, you see, Ana Karolina was not the most... _pleasant_ person one could meet. She had a strict set of rules that must be followed at any circumstance. And she _always_ made the girls follow them too. Ana Karolina almost never smiled being, at least in that point, similar to Momo's mother, but just because of her eternal seriousness in the portrait. She had a soft and raspy voice, an almost imperceptible Russian accent, but it tended to get a lot stronger in her moments of anger. She was tall and pale and her dark red hair, almost auburn but a little to bright to get to that tone, was always up in a fancy bun adorned with braids. She looked older than she really was — being so serious all the time and wearing dark clothes even in summer, like a widow grieving for life — even though she was not immortal like vampires, she was still a witch, and witches still outlived humans.

On Momo's last day on the mansion, the governess made cookies for her (vampires can eat and taste food, it's not necessary for them to live, though, and their palate tends to get less and less sensitive with age, so for a kid vampire cookies were as delightful as for any other) and brushed her hair with the comb she brought with her from Russia, the comb that was her mother's and her mother's mother before her. At that time, Momo had shoulder length hair and did not had bangs like she does now, but her hair was already - she could say they always were, actually - as luscious, soft, bright and full as they are now. She could see the woman slightly smiling in the dim candlelight through the mirror, her eyes were even a little watery, but Momo made no comment of it.

"Do you miss it?" She asked and the older woman stopped her hand in the middle of a strand she was carefully brushing. "Russia, I mean." Momo explained and heard Ana Karolina sigh.

"Yes. And no." She answered and Momo turned her head a little to look at her directly on the face instead of through the mirror. "I miss my family. But Russia..." She paused. "Russia is not a good place for witches. That's why I left." Her voice was softer than usual. It almost looked like she had a real heart now and Momo felt an urge to cry and hug her, but she held the tears and waited. "Oh, don't get me wrong it is a very beautiful place. It's the best place in the world to spend the winter, oh Russian winter." She sighed. "And the food is divine. Especially the ones in the small witch covens out of the big cities. But... The concentration camps and public witch bonfires ruin the view." She concluded.

Even being eleven at that time, Momo was raised and taught by Ana Karolina. She was stronger and smarter than, not only most people, but most vampires and witches too and was able to understand completely everything the governess said.

The Hirai sisters were part of the elite of the vampire society, not only because of money and family name, but because they were raised to be the most talented students St. Nikolai has ever had. But, unfortunately - Momo didn't think it was sooo unfortunate, but Mina and Ana Karolina were always pestering her with it - the Kim siblings got on the way and made her and her sister the _second_ most brilliant students of the place.

When she arrived at the school, her first roommate was a witch called Wendy. She was a little older, very short and could sing like no one else. Momo also knew, by the few calls she got to make to Mina during the last year that the girl hated her roommate, Im Nayeon. In fact, during those few calls they had, Mina would spend most of the time talking about how much she _hated_ that girl. How loud she was, how annoying she was, how clumsy she was. But Momo got to sit with both of them for her first lunch at the school and she absolutely loved the older witch.

Along with Nayeon and Mina, Momo got closer to Kim Dahyun - one of the famous Kim siblings - and her witch roommate, Son Chaeyoung. Tzuyu and the twins were the last one to join the little group, the Taiwanese vampire started dating Wendy 7 or 8 months ago – which meant she would spend lot of time on Momo's room – and brought along her two best friends, the twins Lisa and Jungkook. Occasionally, the other Kim siblings joined them, but they were older and had their own group of friends already so usually, Momo would only see Jennie and Namjoon when they were helping with homework or hanging out with Dahyun.

Well, the next years for Momo were not very different from living in the mansion with her sister and Ana Karolina. It had similar and even stricter rules, it had serious and peevish adults scolding her for everything and it had Mina playing piano for her again. But now she got friends and, strangely, more freedom. She could explore the Capitol with Dahyun any afternoon she wanted, go to cafés, museums and sometimes she could even go with Mina visit Ana Karolina in the old mansion. She was the second top student at her school, she was beautiful and talented – and that’s who she was raised to be. That being said, she couldn’t feel extraordinary because of something like it.

At the end of the last semester, Wendy graduated and went away. Thinking of changing roommates after four years with the same one made Momo really anxious, even if she didn’t want to admit it. She kept thinking who could it be, how would she be. Headmistress Todorov told her almost nothing about the girl, only her name: Minatozaki Sana. But the way she and Miss Lina were handling the situation was at least suspicious, which made the young vampire even more anxious.

And it was thinking about that – thinking about why they were keeping this Sana witch such a secret – that Momo forgot to feed.

You see, because of how her and Mina were trained, the sisters could last at least a week without blood. If Momo really needed, she could go in fact, exactly ten days without it, before snapping and going psycho-adrenaline-high-murderess-crazy. Being anxious about this new witch and concerned about her sister who was going through a depressive episode in the last month, she simply forgot to find a feeder. It was the end of the seventh day without blood when she felt the throbbing pain on her head and stomach, the air scaping her lungs and ran to her room, only to find a blonde, small and cutely nervous girl with a harp bigger than herself waiting there.

Momo thought that the girl — she was human after all, her blood sure tasted like it was, but at the same time, it was weird, like she was something... _more_ — would probably be uncomfortable about spending her first day in school at the enfermary. And, let's say that Momo might get in trouble and she hated being scolded by Miss Lina, so, after the girl fainted in her arms, she decided to just make her comfortable in her bed and under her duvet and hope she would wake up soon.

But more than one time, the vampire caught herself staring. Staring at the blonde and a little dry hair, at her rosy cheeks, her heart shaped lips and at the mark she had just left on her neck, right on the curve to the shoulder.

Momo noticed something weird as soon as she sinked her teeth on Sana's neck. She felt a strange peace — one that she didn't usually felt while feeding — and at the same time she felt strong, she could think clearly and she was aware of herself, of all the abilities she had. She felt like she could do anything. Hence the way she pushed the other girl against the bed and tightened her grip on her waist. Things got unbearably good at that point and Momo couldn't hold a moan.

But then she felt Sana get tense and she could feel the panic and the shaking and she immediately let her go. It wasn't like she never heard of something like this happening, but it was scary, thinking that she harmed the girl. The scream was short and rough and interrupted by a faint. Momo was worried as hell by now, 40 minutes later and the human girl was still completely out. Should she call Dahyun? Or maybe she should just really call miss Lina.

She was getting up to go after one of the two when she felt a jolt, like a electric shock on her wrist. She jumped a little and then realised it was Sana's hand grabbing her arm.

"Oh, you're awake" She said, relieve washing over her face. She looked back at the younger, her brown grayish eyes were bleak. "What are you... Feeling?" She asked hesitantly.

"I don't know. My head hurts. " She answered after a while. She blinked and suddenly her eyes seemed to come back, now shining with tiredness. Momo walked to the little mini-fridge on the corner of the room and took out a bottle of water and a pack of strawberrie Oreos from inside.

"Here" She extended them to the blonde. "This might help."

Momo observed as Sana gulped the water down and then slowly ate the Oreos. She looked like a little lost hamster and Momo couldn't contain a smile while thinking about it.

"What?" She asked when caught the vampire staring at her. Momo sighed and seated beside her.

"What happened? Earlier, I mean." She paused and stared the little lost hamster before her. "Did I... hurt you?" Momo finally asked and Sana put down her Oreo.

"I don't think I know what happened." Sana looked at Momo weirdly, like she wanted to say something more, but couldn't. "And no, you didn't hurt me. I mean, it was kinda weird at the beginning, but it was... good." She said and gave the vampire a half smile. "Chill, I'm serious. I'm all ok now... Shit" Her eyes widened when she looked at her unpacked stuff on the other side of the room. "Miss Lina told me to unpack and that she would comeback for me in 2 hours!"

She said that like it was a jail sentence and Momo laughed, getting up too and helping the girl put her clothes in the closet, shoes in the shoe hack by the door and hang her coat in the coat hack next to her bed. Then, she watched as she carefully took a little wooden box from inside her backpack and opened, getting three Polaroids and putting them up on her writing desk wall. Momo couldn't see what was in the photos from where she was, but she could always take a peak later. Then, she carefully laid the box on the desk, like some peace of decoration and sat on the bed again, yawning.

"By the way" Momo called her attention. "Why is Miss Lina coming back for you? Are you sure that's what she said?" She asked, curiously.

"She said the headmistress wanted to talk to me before dinner. About my life here and stuff. Maybe she's gonna tell me what... I am. What I am doing here."

Momo looked at the girl, that looked back at her. From where she was seated, close to the big window, some dying sunset light caught her face, living it half in shadows, half in a golden beautiful glow. Looking at her in that way, one of her eyes seemed golden like honey, and the other, in the shadows, totally black.

Momo had an urge to put this image on paper, just like that. The vampire also had an urge to make sure she was not alone. Or sad. Or ever in danger. And that's why she said:

"Let me go with you." Sana looked at the other, startled.

"Look... You seem nice and you are very pretty and a vampire but I... I just met you." She said, as if that explained something. Momo tried not to look embarrassed and smirked.

"And you already let me bite you. Now we have a... bond." Momo said, getting closer to her. Maybe she wanted more. Maybe she wanted to feel the smell of sakura on her blonde hair again. The smell of grass and countryside on her neck, the taste of salty tears on her skin.

"A bond because you bite me?" Sana asked, looking scared, but her voice was sarcastic.

Before Momo could answer — or flirt, as she was much more likely to do — A knock sound interrupted them.

"Miss Minatozaki? Are you ready?" It was that gentle voice that Momo knew well. It was now or never.

"Cover your neck. We can't feed on students." She asked looking at the already purple bite mark she left on the other's bronzed skin.

"Oh my god" Sana laughed reaching for the closet. "Just a minute! I'm getting changed!" She screamed to the door. "I've barely got here and you already made me break a rule?" She seemed annoyed. And sounded annoyed. Momo bit her lip nervously and pretended it was because of that and not because the blonde was taking off her blouse, or because she lifted her arms up in that act and Momo could see her silky skin hugging her ribcage, could see the little brown spot in between the last two bones. She should have looked away, but she felt hypnotized by how her skin glowed in the faint golden sun, how it hugged her body when she moved.

Soon, the girl was in a neck high red sweater, with her messy blonde hair now in a high bun again. If Momo could flush, she definitely would with the recent memory of that bun. She put back her brown boots and walked to the door.

"Are you coming or not, Hirai?" She called and Momo smiled.

"Yes"

* * *

Despite studying in Saint Nikolai since she was twelve, Momo had only been to the headmistress office twice. A week after she arrived, because of a letter from Ana Karolina and when she was 14, because she got in a fight. It was a huge room, decorated with red and golden from carpet to ceiling. On the walls, five portraits of the last women who were headmistress of St. Nikolai before Andrea Todorov. The first one, Marcela Baron, a Spanish Vampire. The second, Lucrecia Aloves, Momo knew she was a vampire too, but didn't knew from where. The third, Laila Arjona, a great Italian witch. The fourth, Thalia Blackwood, one of the surviving witches from the Salem witch trials, the one that gave the school it's renown. And then, finally, Andrea Todorov, the actual headmistress, a Russian vampire from an old royal family. Momo had come to the conclusion that the woman was a least 500 years old, maybe even more, and even if her face looked like, at max 30, her eyes could show everything. She was tall and her skin was the color of one of the Louvre marble statues. Her hair fell into one long braid through her back, almost down to her knee and she was skinny — her shoulders where pointy under the burgundy fabric of her dress. Her sharp face looked like it was carved in stone and it always intimidated Momo, those unusual eyes, a red so dark that if there was no sunlight, it turned black.

"Good afternoon, Miss Minatozaki. Miss Hirai...?" She asked, raising an eyebrow to Momo, her short red nails tapping the table. Her voice sounded like a stream, soft and gentle.

"I asked her to accompany me. I'm a little nervous..." Sana said before Momo could think of a decent answer. She swallowed her shock and nodded.

"Well, if it's okay with you. Just know that we are here to talk about _you_. Will you be comfortable with that?" She asked and looked from Sana to Momo. The vampire gulped.

"Yes. I am." Sana answered, and her voice seemed firm, but Momo could strangely _sense_ a slight tremble on the girl. And also strangely, she just knew the girl was being sincere and was comfortable, and that tremble was because of the headmistress.

The three of them seated down.

"Miss Minatozaki. I understand that you were raised by your mother and aunt, right?" Sana nodded and Momo focused her attention on the girl. "No siblings. Alright. When did your father left?" Momo felt something like a grip in her heart. But it was not coming from her. She knew that's what Sana felt when she heard the question.

_Oh._

"When I was seven." She answered and Momo looked at her. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Momo felt scared and like she could cry, but it was not her. It was Sana. Sana was feeling all that. How did she knew? Why? Why was she feeling what Sana felt? "I don't remember much. About that night or even about him." She said and Sana noticed that she was pinching her knuckles. It was starting to get red. The vampire desperately wanted to stop her.

"Miss Minatozaki. Your father... He was not human." The headmistress blurted out and Momo could now feel her own distress and Sana's shock. "He was the son of a witch and a human man. Since a man can not awake the witch genes, he carried, dormant in his body until... You." She explained. Sana was so still she seemed like a statue now. But Momo could see her fingers still aggressively pressing the skin on her thumb. "You are not a witch, understand. You're basically human. Maybe if your half-blood father was your mother you could have awakened that part of you at some point. But see, what is left of that gene for you is a different bequest. You are an amplifier." She finished and then Momo realised with a shock.

_Oh._

Sana still looked very confused, though. She didn't knew. Well, usually, humans didn't.

"A... What?" She asked.

"An amplifier. It means that you have a core, like the ones witches have. It connects you with the world around, it makes you feel it like no normal humans do. But, through the generations your core lost the ability to control it. That's what separates you from the witches. They can feel it and they can control it. You can just feel it. You can't do magic, but you have the same connection to it that witches have, Miss Minatozaki." The headmistress said, gently.

 _She's not telling everything_. Momo thought to herself and for the first time in a while, eyed the blonde woman, annoyed. Their eyes met and the older vampire sighed.

"There is something else, too." She said, catching Sana's attention back. "You're not called an amplifier for no reason, girl. When you are around us, vampires and witches, you can... amplify our powers. If a vampire drinks from you, it gets stronger, faster and it can go for more days without blood. If a witch... Connects with you to do a spell, it will be much more effective. Your connection with nature and magic ends up turning you into one of them."

Sana stared Andrea Todorov, face blank.

"I see." She said simply. Momo looked down at her hands.

 _She thinks they want to use her_. _And maybe... She's right_ , Momo realised. They were bonded now, she knew. As Andrea said, amplifiers were almost magic themselves, part of that nature. They were rare and something about all of this came to the fact that when a vampire drinks from an amplifier (or a witch uses them for magic), their cores — it was something like their souls, but magical — connected.

Of course, the connection would fade. If Momo did not drink from her again. But, she knew, the more she drank, the more irreversible this would be. The stronger the bond would become. She remembered stories about vampires that were inseparable from their amplifiers. So bonded that, when they died — they were humans, after all — they felt such pained that they tried to take their lives too. It was miserable.

Momo spent the rest of the night thinking about that. And how to tell Sana that. And how to not ever — _ever_ — drink from her again.

"You look distracted, Hirai." Dahyun called, seated next to her on the dinner table. She did not came there to eat, she didn't felt like human food and, apparently she would not need blood for a while. Sana didn't want to come to dinner and Momo only came because she wanted to see Mina and Dahyun for a bit.

"I'm a bit tired." She sighed, thinking if she should take something for her new roommate to eat. "I'm gonna head back, ok?" The girl nodded and Momo got up, giving the other vampire a kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow, Hyunie."

She ended up taking a bit of mac and cheese to Sana, who was sprawled on her bed, fast asleep in her red sweater and messy bun. Her face was red, as if she cried. And she did, Momo knew that. She missed someone. And she was angry. Very angry. Momo looked at her for a moment, looking for... There. Her thumb. The skin had broken and there was a little bit of dry blood, the smell catching up to Momo and making her close her eyes.

She left the food on her writing desk and put the duvet on her legs, being careful so her cold hands wouldn't startle her if they met her skin. Then, she seated on her yellow chair, grabbed a pencil and paper and started drawing.

* * *

Momo never had a dream. Vampires usually didn't. Unless they were a premonition or a memory. But that night she dreamed. A dream that wasn't hers. She dreamed with a farm, the night sky making the fields look dark green and silver. There were so many stars, Momo never saw that many stars in the skies. And then her fingers, intertwined on hers. She was not blonde in the dream, but her hair was much, much bigger and brighter. She was staring at something in her neck. Her eyes were clear like honey, shinning.

"No." She would say. "I don't want you to go." Momo didn't know if she was talking to her. But when she answered, it was a men's voice coming out of her mouth.

"I have too. It's for your own good, Nana." She said. Or he said.

And then everything went black. She heard a faint scream, lower than a whisper and a loud tud and then woke up. She looked around confused and saw Sana curled up on the ground, back against her bed, eating the mac and cheese with her cellphone's light.

"So" She said when she saw Momo sit up on her bed. "Did it felt good?"

"What?"

"My blood. Since I'm an amplifier and all that bla bla bla." She took the spoon to her mouth and only continued after she swallowed. "Was it good?" She asked again. Momo got out of bed and sat next to her, hugging her knees against her chest.

"Yes." She was honest. She knew that bond could go both ways, so why bother lying? And even though Sana looked unaffected, Momo could feel the heat that went up her cheeks and laughed. "Well, you asked."

"Is that... Is that why I feel what you feel?" She asked, still not taking her eyes off the food.

"Yes." The vampire answered again. "But it will fade, eventually." She continued and that finally made Sana look at her. "It's gradative. Like medicine, you know? The more you take, the stronger are the effects, until you don't need it anymore." She compared.

"But you only take medicine when you're sick." Sana said but Momo felt the joking tone on the blonde's voice.

"Look, I'm not good at metaphors ok? And besides, is not like I can get sick and have any experience with medicines. It's just gradative. The more you take, the more connected you get. But if you stop early, it fades away." She tried again and Sana nodded. Suddenly, she got up, put the empty plate on her desk and offered a hand to Momo.

"Let's sleep, then. Tomorrow is gonna be a long day." She said and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it guys, see you next week ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it for now guys :')  
> I'm sorry if it's to short (It was two in the morning and i was sleepy as hell) or about any grammar mistakes (english is not my native language)  
> see you next chapter!


End file.
